There is conventionally known a container-supporting apparatus configured so that when a holder is stored inside a housing, a cup-supporting body is lifted up, wherein a free end side of an elastic member is lifted up by the cup-supporting body and is deformed, and rattling of the cup-supporting body is furthermore suppressed (for example, see paragraph [0014] and FIG. 1 of Patent Document 1).